Hanasia's first time
by withheldforprivacy
Summary: I think Hanasia (from DBM novel) is the hottest DBZ character. This one shot is a tribute to her. I didn't go into much detail describing the adult scenes, so i'll risk T rated.


Round and round she goes. These flights are so much fun. Reaching even miles away from her village.

How could she not enjoy it, being the free spirit she is? Those moments, when she just flies, without

any specific direction, just alone with her thoughts... those are the favourite moments of the 13 year

old Hanasia.

Even though she is quite beautiful, she's not her physically flawless self from the DBM novel yet. Her

breasts have barely started growing, while her face suffers from slight acne. Like most country Saiyans,

she is dressed in animal fur. However, most Saiyans also wear boots made of animal fur. But, as opposed

to them, Hanasia hates footwear. For some reason.

Feeling hot from all that flying exertion, she lands next to a lake, close to her village. She undresses, not

checking out whether anyone is looking (Saiyans have no such concept as shame of being seen nude),

and dives. She emerges much later, with an unintentionally sensual movement.

-''5614 seconds! I broke my previous breath holding record'' she triumphantly says in her head while she

comes out of the water, drying her hair with her fingers.

-''Hey, Hanasia'' a voice is heard.

The girl looks at her childhood friend:

-''Zup, Cetinia?''

-''A new storyteller has arrived at the village'' Cetinia informs. ''Wanna go and hang out, listening to his

stories?''

-''Why not?'' Hanasia shrugs.

She dresses and the two besties fly back to the village.

* * *

Evening. The Saiyans are sitting around the fire, enjoying both the feast and the storyteller's tales. A

boy is sitting next to the storyteller. It's his son, Weed, who travels with him. Weed has black, bushy

hair and equally black eyes. He seems to be at Hanasia's and Cetinia's age.

While everybody else is listening carefully to the teller's stories, Hanasia and Weed are exchanging

looks. A mixture of flirt and innocence. Cetinia realizes it and pokes her friend:

-''That cutie seems really into you, huh?''

Hanasia glares at her besty. If looks could kill, Cetinia would be dead twice over!

-''Looks like somebody's going to lost her V card tonight'' Hanasia's friend continues, with a teasing smile.

-''Shut- up!'' Hanasia whispers firmly.

-''Don't tell me you don't wanna'' Cetinia insists. ''It's been months since i lost mine. Now, it's your turn''.

And, with these words, she winks. Hanasia realizes she really feels hot between her legs! And the truth

is, in Saiyans' society, losing your virginity at 13, or even at 12, is not unusual at all.

-''You'd better hurry'' Cetinia recommends. ''The boy and his father will leave in the morning''.

Hanasia decides it. It's now or never! She gulps, trying to show cool nonetheless, approaches and grabs

the boy by the shoulder.

-''Come with me'' she whispers to the surprised Weed.

* * *

The teen one night couple are walking under the moonlight, outside of the village. No flight, no super

speed, no nothing. Just walking, holding hands, like an adorable couple of teen earthlings. They talked

for a while about themselves, their dreams, about anything that would come at their minds at that

moment.

They arrive at a big, abandoned house. It was built long ago as a cottage, by a rich man from the capital.

However, that rich guy soon got bored of the country's lifestyle and never came for vacation at these parts

again. Now, it's just a big, ruined house for kids to play.

-''Nice, huh?'' Hanasia asks, while Weed is embracing her shoulders in a cute fashion.

The boy smiles.

-''Let's see if you can follow me'' he provokes her.

-''Huh? Weed, what are you...''

With an unnaturally high leap (well, unnaturally for us humans' standards), the boy reaches one of the second

floor's broken windows. He stands on the ledge, arms crossed, and gives an arrogant look to his one night

girlfriend.

-''Can you jump as high?'' he mockingly asks. ''But, no flying. If you fly, you cheat''.

-''Oh, ho, ho, you wanna compete against me, boy?'' Hanasia reciprocates the arrogance. ''You don't know what

you're getting yourself into''.

She leaps and stands on the ledge as well. However, the narrow ledge has not enough room for both lovebirds,

so, with a yell of surprise, they fall into the building, ending up the girl on the top of the boy. They get serious

expressions, breathing hard.

Weed caresses Hanasia's neck, unlocking nerves, releasing newfound, exciting sensual feelings for the girl.

Soon, he stops caressing and starts kissing the neck.

-''Boy, this feels so good'' Hanasia thinks, eyes closed. ''And it's getting better and better...''

The teens slowly undress each other, kissing and caressing various parts of each other bodies.

* * *

Morning. The story teller and his boy have left, never to be seen again. As the sun rises, Hanasia is sitting

on a fence of the village, lazily swinging her legs forward and backward, one leg alternatively to the other.

She hasn't slept all night. She couldn't. After what happened at the abandoned cottage, she just spent the

night wandering purposelessly. No worry about her parents. In Saiyans' society, there is no such thing as

curfew for the kids or the teenagers; they can return home whenever they feel like it and the parents don't

give a dime.

A sad smile is formed at her lips as she remembers Weed's cute face. She can't help feel a little disappointment

she'll probably never see him again, but, in the end, using her logic, she acknowledges she makes too big a

deal out of it. She barely knew him, she didn't get bonded to him or anything. She guesses she'll be fine sooner

or later.

-''Hey, sweetie'' a voice interrupts her thoughts.

An adult woman sits on the fence next to her.

-''Mom?'' Hanasia cries in surprise. ''What are you doing here?''

-''Is it so bad that i want to know how my sweet angel's initiation go?''

The teen wide opens her eyes.

-''So, you...you spied on me?''

-''Chill, Hanasia, nothing like that'' her mother laughs. ''I saw you leave with a boy. It hardly takes a genius to

figure out what you did''.

Hanasia laughs. She's not embarassed, she does not even consider her mom's behaviour indiscreet (remember

Saiyans have different social rules from us). She's just surprised her mom is interested in talking about that;

usually, Saiyan parents just don't mind at all about their children doing such stuff.

Feeling more relaxed now, the teen Saiyan rests her head on her palm and says:

-''Well, the deed was ok i guess''

-''It will be getting better and better, trust me honey'' her mom winks.

The two women share a laugh and the adult one hugs her daughter.

-''Ohh, sweetie, you don't know how jealous i am of you. I wish i could talk with my mother about stuff like that

when i was your age. But i guess Saiyan mothers, Saiyans in general, never show any interest or tenderness to

their loved ones. You and i are just exceptions''.

And it was true. Hanasia's sensitivity, a trait extremely rare for a Saiyan, was something she took from her mother.

The adult woman breaks the hug and looks at her daughter in a very serious expression:

-''You're a woman now''.

Hanasia nods.

-''Enjoy your youth, enjoy your life, you trully deserve it'' her mom continues. ''Someday, you might find someone for

a more permanent relationship, not necessarily an exclusive one, but no need to haste. Saiyans live about 150 years,

no need to settle with someone before your 50s. You have over 30 years before you to live experiences with various

cute males''.

I know what you'd expect from a mother to say to her teen daughter is ''don't throw yourself at random persons,

sex must be an act of love with someone you share mutual respect etc'', but remember Saiyans=/=Humans.

-''I'm glad we're so close, mommy. I love you'' Hanasia smiles.

-''Aww, i love you too'' her mom answers and kisses her on the hair.

Then, she looks at her again and her expression becomes awkward.

-''Err, and now something more... practical'' she explains. ''I guess you don't want to be a mother yet''

-''Of course i don't!'' Hanasia protests.

Her mother laughs. She places her hands on her crotch.

-''Gather all your body's ki into this area'' she instructs Hanasia.

The teen girl does so. She closes her eyes, lights her white aura and places her hands on the area around her vagina.

Then, her white aura is totally limited and focused on that area (like SSJ Yardrat Goku had gathered all his aura around

his finger). She stays like that for a while, waiting for her mother to tell her it's ok.

-''Ok, you can relax now'' her mother finally says, after a few seconds.

Hanasia lets her aura go.

-''With this technique, the sperm is fried'' the adult woman explains.

-''Fried?'' Hanasia curiously asks.

-''Yes. All the little thingies swimming inside you are killed by your focused chi. Well, unless one of them is the next

millenial warrior''.

The two women share one more laugh.


End file.
